In laser driver circuits for data communications applications, a bias current may be established through a laser necessary for the proper operation of the laser. The bias current may be established based upon an average current detected by a photodiode. Specifically, a loop control may be employed that adjusts the bias current in a laser based upon a feedback from a photodiode that receives at least a portion of the light generated by the laser. It can be difficult to achieve proper operation of the circuits employed to provide the loop control due to a balance to be struck between high speed start up of the circuit and a relatively low loop bandwidth.